Images of Jane
by pagesword
Summary: Jane has been shot three times on a case and as she keeps thinking of Maura, she imagines them together and things that she wishes could be happening instead of being hurt.
1. A Shot in the Dark

"Come on, Jane! We are almost out. Keep your eyes open for me okay, just keep talking, I need to know that you are awake!" Frost frantically yelled at me as I struggled to keep my eyelids from shutting.

"I…need…t-to…Frost…" I stammered.

"We are almost there! Let me hear that voice!" He just kept screaming so desperately.

"Maura…she…she told…me…" I tried to explain.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She told…me…that she…she hated me…we were fighting…and she…she said she hated…me." I could hardly say without basically choking out the blood that was coating my throat.

"She doesn't hate you, Jane, I'm sure once we get out of here, she will tell you sorry. I'm sure of it Jane. Keep focusing, I can see the door!" He looked down at me and curved his brow. "Here, I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

I managed a nod right before he picked me up as gently and as rushed he could before he picked up his pace and ran for the door. As he ran I could just see the ground, and in the matter of a couple seconds, the ground turned to shallow water and instead of Frost holding me, it was my Pop…

_"Pop, where are we?" I asked._

_"Sweetheart, we are at the beach!" He said back very excitedly._

_I looked up from the ground and I saw Maura. She looked so marvelous, with her tiny, dark blue bathing suit top that made her breasts look so amazing. Her hair was drenched as she ran towards me._

_"I'm going to put you down now, baby." Pop said before he softly laid me on the sand and ran into oblivion._

_All that was there was Maura, she kept running and running until she reached me and knelt down to kiss my cheek._

_"Jane, hello." She said with her award winning smile._

_I smiled back at her and leaned into kiss her. Our lips hardly brushed against each other's before I was whipped awake. _

All the paramedics were moving so fast, I could hardly tell what was going on.

"She's bleeding too quickly, we need to get these bullets out before it's too late!" The EMT shouted to the others as he held pieces of gauze to my open wound.

"What's…happen…in…" I stammered as the other EMT held my hand and said, "Jane, you are in an ambulance going to the hospital, okay? You are just bleeding a little, but we are going to get you all fixed up, good as new." She said confidently.

My eyes slowly shut as I felt pressure on my chest and back. _It was Maura. She had me in the tightest embrace I've ever been in. _

_"I love you, Jane." She whispered into my neck as I gently smiled to myself and rocked us back and forth._

_"I love you too." I replied. _

_She gently pulled back and kissed my cheek before pulling even closer and started stroking my back._

_"Maur, how are you not suffocating?" I asked with a small laugh._

_"I can breathe later, just shut up." She whispered back as she starting lowering her hands into my back pockets and kissed my collar bone. _

_"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." I said as she took my hand and we walked into her bedroom. I got into bed first and she got in shortly after. She backed herself up into me to give me the signal that it would be a cuddling night. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and buried my head into her neck._

The beeping of the alarm woke me up, but it wasn't the alarm, it was my heart monitor. It was beeping unsafely fast and I blinked before asking "What's going on?"

The doctor who was operating on me said, "Jane, we are removing the bullets from your muscle, I know you are probably a little worried, but don't worry, we are already on the last bullet and you were a true trooper." He said as he continued scooping the bullet out.

"Where's Maura?" I asked before I even thought of anything else.

"Your family is out in the waiting room, you will be able to see them in a little while, just relax." He said as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Maura is family." I say with a smile. "Maybe not blood, but she is as much of this family as Tommy and Frankie."

"Who are Tommy and Frankie?" The doctor asked, so I would stay occupied.

"My brothers." I replied. "And Maura is the love of my life."

The doctor nodded and asked, "What is she like?"

"She's…breathtakingly stunning. And she knows everything about anything. She has the most gorgeous smile…" And that's all I got out before my eyes shut and I was on the couch with Maura.

_"You are cute when you are so focused." She said as she put a hand on my cheek to pull me into a kiss._

_"Well…I really love this show." I say._

_She smiled and cuddled up against me, adjusting the blanket so it would continue to cover us. _

_I kissed the top of her head and said, "Stay here, I'm going to get us some ice cream."_

_"Only the fat free kind for me! I know you smuggled your chocolate ice cream into my freezer, so you can enjoy that, but I'm not." She said._

_I smiled as I stood up and walked over to the freezer. "I thought I hid that so well. Maybe you should be a detective too." I said back to her._

_I made her ice cream exactly how she likes it, with five scoops and a small sprinkle of chocolate sprinkles on top. I made mine the exact same because I was just so used to the Maura Method. I picked up both of the cold bowls and handed her one and kept the other one. _

_She put the ice cream covered spoon in her mouth and smiled with a "Mmm," added onto the end. I tilted my head to lean it against the pillow, and as soon as I felt the soft fabric, my eyes opened back in the hospital bed._

I looked around to see white walls and a head on the edge of my bed. It was Maura's head. It was Maura.

"Maura?" I asked for her attention softly as I coughed from having a dry mouth. Her head snapped up and she stared at me with her tired eyes, but with the biggest grin on her face.

"Jane? Hi." She replies.

"Water..." I mumble. She stood up and handed me the cup that was on the table.

I drank it quickly and licked my teeth before I took a deep breath and looked up at her. She looked so incredible, even if she was sleep deprived.

"Jane, I missed you."


	2. An Crumpled Past

"I missed you too, Maura." I tried to choke it out without getting teary-eyed.

I just missed being around her...Being able to smell her...Being able to just see how her eyes twinkle.

I wanted to just sit with her in complete silence, just so I can take in everything that really happened over the past 24 hours.

"Jane, I really think we should talk." Maura said softly.

I knew this was coming. I regret the fight so much. She probably only said she missed me because she thought I was going to die.

"You said you hated me." I said without even thinking.

"I know I did...I honestly wish I could turn time back and never say it. You know I love you, Jane. You are my best friend. But since we were drinking wine that night, the alcohol was in my bloodstream already and-"

"Okay Maur, I just woke up after being shot...multiple times...can we please not discuss scientific mumbo-jumbo about the wine."

She smiled as her eyes shifted to the ground.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as she quickly shot up and walked over to the chair by the door and picked up a clear plastic bag with my work clothes. Once she was back at my bed, I snatched the bag from her and looked at my clothes. They were perfectly cleaned.

"Shit, Shit." I said frantically as I searched through the front pockets to search for the greatest photo I own. It was a picture of Maura and I. The first picture we ever taken together. It was Maura in a stunning, deep blue dress with a small purse in her hand, smiling like she was the happiest women on the entire planet. Then next to her was me, doing a dumb pose with two thumbs up and a grin slapped onto my face. I had on my favorite grey shirt and the rest of my normal work clothes. We were standing in front of the bar at the Dirty Robber, and Frost had his finger on the lens a little, and I loved that photo so much. I kept it in my pocket everyday just 'cause. Just because I loved the fact of having Maura Isles as a best friend.

I pulled the crumbled, wet photo out of the pocket and even though I pulled it out as gently as possible, it ripped a little around my head. I tried to take out the little wrinkles with my fingers as I laid it down on the table. Maura looked at the photo then looked at me.

"You had that with you? Why?" She asked as her face transitioned from happy to confused.

"I kept it with me since we took it, I printed it out from my computer then just kept it with me, you know? Like a little reminder that I have a great best friend. It's ruined..." I said with sadness in my voice.

Without hesitation, Maura whipped out her phone and dialed Frankie's cell phone number.

"Hello, Jane has woken up if you guys want to come in from the waiting room. Okay. Okay, great." Then she hung up.

"Maura!" I groaned. Why would she do this to me?

"Jane, they are your family and they missed you. And plus, I can ask Frankie to take a new photo of us, so you can keep that one." She said with a smile.

I smiled back but only had a good second to really mean it before my Ma busted through the door and shouted, "Janie!"

"Hi, Ma." I replied.

Frankie and Tommy came in with flowers and balloons and Ma wrapped her arms around me as quick as she could.

"Ah, Ma! The stitches!" I shouted in pain.

"Oh, sorry." She said, "but I just missed you so much!" As she pulled away.

"Hey, sis." Tommy said and nodded at me.

"Hi, Tommy." I replied back.

Maura basically hopped up and gave her phone to Frankie. He looked at her with a confused face, right before she said, "Can you place take a photo of Jane and I?"

Frankie nodded and Maura walked over to me and put her hand in mine on the bed as we both smiled. She smiled for the photo, but I smiled...I smiled because I finally had my best friend back, I had the women I loved holding my hand and smiling next to me.

The flash went off quickly and Maura speed-walked over to Frankie, so she could look at the picture.

She smiled at her phone then looked up and smiled at me. I knew she was happy, but no ones happiness could compete with mine right now. This only lasted for about two seconds before Ma just had to butt in.

"So...are you two back together?" She asked happily.

"Ma, I told you already...Maura and I-" But was cut off my Maura saying "Yes."

I looked up at her and she began to get tears in her eyes. "Yes?" I asked with my face frozen in a smile.

"Yes." She answered and walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

The rest of my family stared at us with smiles on their faces.

The doctor walked in and he had a smile on his face, too.

"Hello, Jane, and all the Rizzoli's." He said and my Ma had a small chuckle come out of her.

"Visiting hours are ending in about 10 minutes, you may stay after for a little while longer , considering you are her family, but we would like if we gave our patients some resting time so they can heal up better." He said in the nicest way he could.

I looked at Ma and she nodded as she walked towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out. My brothers followed her and Maura was about to but I couldn't let her go that fast.

"Maura, stay." I didn't ask, I just stated.

She understood and quickly came back and sat back down on the foot of the bed.

The doctor started checking my heartbeat and my lungs.

"Is your pain bad?" He asked.

"It's okay, just some soreness, but that's sort of obvious."

He nodded and put my list on the table, walked out and shut the door.

"Maur, are you sure you want to be together?" I asked.

"Jane, are you kidding me?" She asked back.

"No Maur, you said you hated me. That was the biggest fight we ever been in! I thought you wouldn't want to see me forever. And now you want to just get back together like it was nothing."

"Jane, you are alive, that's all that matters right now. Go to sleep, we can discuss this in the morning."

She stood up and walked over to get in a chair. "And Jane...It wasn't nothing, but a fight with you means nothing to me right now. You could have punched me in the face and stabbed me, which I'm positive you would never do but even if you did, I would still want to get back together. Always." And with that, she curled up in the best chair they had in the room, and laid down to go to bed.

I smiled down folded my hands as I whispered to myself, "I love you, Maura."

As I started to slowly drift to sleep, a voice made me open my eyes. It wasn't just a voice, it was Maura...And she wasn't just saying goodnight.

"I love you too, Jane."


	3. A White Christmas

__**Short chapter ending, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the awesome reviews. :)**

* * *

"Jane,_ come look!" Maura shouted as she stood proudly in front of the Christmas tree, which she did perfectly, I might add._

_"It looks beautiful." I replied._

_I stared at her smile, it was big, really big. She was so proud of herself and so was I. She never really celebrated holidays as a child and so, I wanted to give her all those experiences. I pulled her into a bear hug and whispered, "I made cookies." She looked up with a small smile, and I expected her to say something like 'Aw, babe! Let's go eat!' but that's not what happened. She looked at me with her unsteady eyes and said, "That is so unhealthy for you, Jane!" I tilted my head back and groaned out, "God, woman!" _

_She pulled herself out of the hug and began to walk into the kitchen, but only to find my Ma slaving away making as many cookies as possible._

_"Angela...How many cookies are you expecting to make?"She asked while tilting her head...I love when she does that, when she's thinking...and she tilts her head, it's adorable. _

_"Well, a couple hundred, I always bring them too the church to give out at mass." Ma responded. _

_"That's so sweet." Maura responded. "Isn't that sweet, Jane?"_

_"The sweetest." I say with a sarcastic grin._

_"Oh! I almost forgot, Jane..." She looked at me with guilty smile, but her face quickly lit up as she said, "I got us matching Christmas shirts." _

_"Christ..." I basically whispered._

_"Come on, just let me show them to you." She said with her puppy dog eyes that she knows will get me to do anything._

_"Ugh." I groaned as she grabbed my hand and took me up the stairs._

_As we entered the bedroom, no shirts were to be found. "Where are they?" I asked._

_"You honestly thought I would make you wear a shirt like that?" She asked back._

_"Then why are we up-" Before I could finish, she had her hands on my waist and she was kissing me roughly and pushing me onto the bed._

_"Oh.." I said in between a kiss. _

_"Jane...Get up." Maura said._

_"But why? What's wrong?" I asked._

"Jane! Get up!" Maura said loudly. I scrambled around in the hospital bed and shook my head.

"God, Maura...I was having an amazing dream..."

"Oh really? Because you were moving all around and talking in your sleep...I thought you were having a nightmare."

"No! Actually, it was Christmas and you said you got me a shirt but instead... Never mind." I said, trying not to myself seem like a total idiot in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Was Jane Rizzoli having a sex dream about me?"

"What? No." I said nervously.

"I'm just kidding." She breathed out as she laughed.

"Since when are you allowed to kid?" I asked with a frown upon my face.

"Aw Jane." She said as she leaned over and kissed me.

I kiss her as long as I could, but then I began to deepen the kiss and she pulled away. "No."

"What?" I asked.

"You are not allowed to turn me on while you are still in the hospital bed." She said with a grin.

"Oh, that's what you thought I was doing?" I said, grinning back at her.

I scooted over and patted down on the empty half of the bed. "Come lay down."

She hopped up on to the empty half and began to make herself comfortable.

I yawned and fluttered my eye lids. She laughed. I smiled. She stroked my palm, and then put my hand in hers. If you asked her how she felt about this, she probably would have said it was cute or something, but if you asked me, I'd say it was a dream come true.


End file.
